Tell me whats real and whats not
by alice in the sweetland
Summary: Alice returns to the country of heart but now Blood will not let her going back to her world with out a fight. why will he not let her go read and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was in summer, in the middle of the day and a seventeen year old girl sat under a tree reading a book and drinking tea. She had brown hair and eyes blue as the sky, her skin as white as snow and her lips were red as the red rose. The girl dress was a dark blue dress that went a little above her knees. This girl name was Alice. Alice was thinking about a dream that seem so real. After a time in the real world it seems that the country of hearts was only a dream, but nothing had change. The only thing that change was that she would be getting marry with her ex boyfriend that she was not sure that she even loved him any more, after knowing Blood Duper! Alice knew she hated him but then why would her heart beat so fast when ever she thought about him, and she also missed him but why. Alice was lost in thought when she heard her step mother calling her "Alice, Alice are you I have to talk to about your wedding with Alec we have to a lot of thing to get readily" oh great now I have to hide but were thought Alice. Just when Alice thought she would be caught she saw a girl with a short green dress with blond hair it was her best friend. "Elena" whispered Alice

Elena turn and walk were Alice was and said "Alice if you don't wont your step mother to find you then you better hide ok." she said "ok I will" said Alice. After that Alice started to run as fast as she could but she was not looking were she was running she didn't notices she was running straight in to a rabbit hole. When Alice saw the rabbit hole it was to late she was already falling in it. Alice that she going to die because from the height that she fall from no one could live she just hope her death would be fast and not pain full and she close her eyes. When Alice opens her eyes she was on the top of the clock tower. Alice knew were she was, she was in the country of hearts again but how did she ask her self. She quickly went down stairs to find Julius to say hello after two year of not seeing him. When she found him Alice said "hi Julius. How have you been? Do you remember me" quickly Julius shows a smile and said "of course how could I forget you Alice. How have been?" he asks fine she said and asks if she should make coffee for him and he said yes of course. After her the clock tower Alice went out for a walk and then heard some one call her name and she turn around saw the twines. Twiddle Dum and Dee run to her, they were a little taller now and cuter then she had remembered. "Alice you back we missed you lot" said Dum and Dee. "Hi tweedle Dum and Dee I miss you guys to." said Alice smiling and before she could say any thing else a new voice said "Alice your back." said Elliot "we missed you a lot. Where are you going to stay? If you wont you can stay in the hatter mansion. I now blood would be happy to see you again." Alice was shock that Elliot said that Blood missed her. After all he always said mean thing to mean her when he saw her. "Elliot I don't think that is a good idea. You know Blood and how he is. He can sometime be a pain. I really won't to just have fun with you guys as long as can with out getting piss off." Alice said. "But lady. You don't want to see us. Because if you don't want to see the boss then it like you don't wont to see us." said Dee "Ya lady. You don't like us any more?" ask Dum "No. No way I love you guys it just that um…. Oh…fine I'll go say Hi to Blood Duper. Maybe he wont be a jerk this time." she said. Elliot and the twins walk with Alice to the hatter mansion while talking to her about a ball that was going to happen ever soon and hope to see her. The ball was going to be in the castle of hearts. Before we knew it we were at the hatter mansion. "Alice, I think Blood is in his room reading or doing paperwork. That was the last time I saw him." Elliot said "I can take you to his room if you want." "No Elliot it is ok I think I can find my way on my own, but thank you Elliot it was very sweet of you to ask." Alice said.

As she walks down the hall way she thought what to say. Maybe I should just saw that I wonted a book Alice thought. She was in front of the door right now. It no or never she told my self.

_Knock, knock_

"Yes. who is it?" Blood said in a clam and dead voice. "Blood it me Alice. I just want to say hi before I leave." Alice said. Before she knew it the door had open and blood had pulled her in the room and pined her to the wall and said "will if it isn't young lady. Long time no see." he said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Will young lady what brings you back to the country of hearts." said Blood "could it be that you are board already of seducing all the men in your world." the Mad Hatter had a sick smile on his face just as she remember. That was it for Alice. She was sick and tried of his comments. Before Blood could say anything else Alice slaps the mafia boss cross the face on his left cheek. The nose that Alice hand made when she made contact with the hatter cheek filled the room. The stunned hatter put one of his gloved hand on his left cheek as if to make sure that he had been slapped by Alice. Blood look at Alice with killer eyes. The feeling that Alice had was anger but now it was fright and only fight. She look ever were for an escape. "Don't even think about it. I'll catch you before you can make it three step ways from me." Blood said looking at her as if he was daring her to run. Alice couldn't take it any more. So she made a run for it to her right. The movement made the hatter grab Alice wrist and pull her back and pinned to wall again. He put his hand at the side of her head, blocking any way of escape. "Will I'm sorry young lady but I'm afraid I can't let this act go without a punishment. Said Blood. "I'm not sorry you know. I would do it again!" Alice said without a hint of regret. "I'm tried of your dumb comments. I just come from my world and here you are already annoying me. What kind of person are you? Maybe I should answer that Blood. You are a low life that has nothing better to do but make other people life miserable!" Alice said looking straight at him in the eyes. Blood speechless from what Alice said to him. He knew that Alice had change but not this much. It took a moment for the hatter to say something. "your punishment will be that I will be escorting you to the ball at the castle of hearts." said Blood said

"And if I don't?" said Alice

"Remember Alice you can run but I can fast you can hid but I will always find you." Blood said

As Alice left the Hatter's she couldn't place the feeling that she had right then when he said he would escort her to the ball. It was a mix feeling with fright and happiness. Why happiness she thought. Alice thought were lost when she heard a noise from her right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Alice thought were lost when she heard a noise from her right._

Chapter 3

For heaven sake, if it is Blood I swear I am going to kill him.

"Whose that. Blood I swear if that's you fallowing me I'm going to kill you." Alice said.

"Oh could it be. My Alice has return to me.," said a way to happy voice. Alice would never forget that voice no matter how much time she tried she never could get Peter White voice out of her head.

_Oh shit I am at the castle of heart. _Alice thought. Think_ fast Alice where to hide where to hide. _Just when she found a place to hide Peter White found her and faster then lightening jump at Alice with open arms.

"OH yes it is true. You have return Alice. I thought it was only a dream that you had come back to me my dear Alice. I knew that you love me to much to not come back to me." Peter White said in a to happy tone for Alice.

"Let go of me Peter. It would seem that the time I spend away you steal have not change at all. LET GO OF ME NOW!" Alice shouts already getting annoyed.

"Peter White if that is Alice you are huge you shell let her go now." said Vivaldi

"But your majesty I have not seen Alice over two years. How can you ask me to let her go know that she has return to me. Right Alice you came back to be with me. You came back because you heard my cries of love for yo." Peter said with a smile and steal holding on Alice.

"NO! I came back by accident. I fell down the hole while running away from my step mother." said Alice after she got Peter White to let go of her.

"Well Alice come lets have tea." Vivaldi says. As Alice and Vivaldi walk to the tea table peter, ask

"Alice when I was walking by why did you think I was Blood?" ask Peter White when they where at the table.

"Oh I just had come from the hatter mansion and" said Alice but before she could finish her sentence Vivaldi said

"Peter White Please leaves me and Alice we need to talk."

"But My Queen I-"

"No But We wish to speak to Alice Alone. Thank you." Said Vivaldi

"Alice my love do not let her take you way from me" said Peter White with a sad Puppy Face. Oh, that face thought Alice.

"Look how about you leave me to speak to Vivaldi and after we are done talking you and me can go walk around the rose garden. If that's ok with you Vivaldi." Alice ask look at Vivaldi.

"Fine Alice but Peter can don' bother us until we are done talking." said Vivaldi

"What did you say Peter White?" Alice said

"I agree but the time we are apart will be dreadful. My love do finish talking to the queen fast so we can be together faster." Said Peter after Peter had left Vivaldi put down her tea and face Alice.

"I see you went to see our bother and by the looks of it, it didn't go well." said Vivaldi

"I'm sorry Vivaldi Blood is crazy. He insults me and then said that I must go with him to you ball. I mean who he thinks he is my husband to order me around." Alice said annoyed

"Your husband he may wish but it up to you to make that wish come true Alice. We told you once and we will tell you again Blood is hopelessly in love with you. The thing is when he wants something he always gets It." said calmly Vivaldi.

"Not this again. Even if I did want Blood to love me and marry me and to me my husband it could never be." Alice said with a sad smile. For she knew if she so much care for him it would only hurt more after all she would be marring her ex in a week when she got back home. Oh how she hate him now. Hurting her older sister who happens to be in love with as much as she was with him until she had came to the country of hearts. Alice felt like the worst person in the world to be part of something that hurt her sister. The grief of her sister was cause by Ralph and Isabella. How could Ralph do that Lorena? Now she would be marring him. Her wedding dress was like chains and the church was the first step to her prison her living hell for the rest of her life until the day they die.

"ice. Alice. Alice wake up. We were calling your name four times. You know how we hate repeating are self." Vivaldi said

"I'm sorry Vivaldi what did you say. I way lost in thoughts." Alice said

"I said that Blood is a good man and you should give him a chance." Vivaldi said

"I can't even if I wanted to Vivaldi. Now if you will excuse me I must be on my way to the Clock tower. With please do tell Peter white to come and see me their for are walk in the garden. I'm much tried from walk and greeting everyone." Said Alice.

"Very while Alice. We will do so but do come again." said Vivaldi with a sweet smile.

"Pleasure Vivaldi. Good-bye now." Alice said hugging Vivaldi good-bye.

When Alice got to the Clock tower, it was already nighttime.

"Julius. I'm home." Alice said happy

"Ah Alice welcome back. How was your day back to country of Hearts?" Julius asks while fixing a clock part. Should I tell him about Blood or not. After all I just got back and I am already in trouble. No, I'll just keep quite and fix this on my own. After all I would not want to cause him trouble after all I just came back. Alice thought.

"It was fun. I didn't get to go to the amusement park but I will go and see them tomorrow. How about you Julius how was your day?" Alice ask sitting down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Busy as always." said Julius with trines in his voice.

"Would you like me to make you a cup of coffee?' ask Alice standing up make her way to the café.

"Yes please thank you." said Julius looking up at Alice

Alice made her way to the café. As she starts to grain the beans her thought went, to what had Vivaldi said about Blood? About them being together.

"Snap out of this Alice. You are an engage women and their's nothing you can do about It." said Alice.

Alice did Julius Coffee and when it was done, she made her way to his study room.

"Here's your coffee Julius." Alice said. Julius brought the cup to his lip and tried the coffee and then said

"Eighty-seven."

"Aw. I will try harder next time Julius I promise. Will good-night Julius." Alice said starting to head for the door

"Wait there's a letter for you Alice." said Julius handing her a letter. When Alice saw the stamp on the letter see knew whom it was from. _What does he want now? _Alice thought

Hey reader's

T his is Alice in the sweetland. I just want to say thank you for your reviews. They meant the world to me. You guy have inspired me to keep on writing this story. I wish to say thank you to

Chrono's Kitten

musicismylife2

Torako88

Aitora x Otaku

You guy are super sweet I will hopefully have the next chapter by next Friday. I hope you guy enjoy this chapter. Please Review. Thank you so much again.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Wait there's a letter for you Alice." said Julius handing her a letter. When Alice saw the stamp on the letter see knew whom it was from. What does he want now? Alice thought_

Chapter 4

Alice walked to her bedroom with the letter in her shaking hands. She sat in the bed and just looked at the letter not wanting to open it and at the same time wanting to open it.

"Oh come on Alice. It is just a letter. What is the worst thing that could happen from opening the letter? The letter may say the Blood changed his mind about taking you to the ball and will not go with you." Alice said to her self.

"That would be a good thing then because I will not end up hurting him." Alice said. With fear in her voice.

"Ok here goes nothing.," she said. Alice got up and went to get the letter opener. Her hand where shaky while she open the letter. _Rip. Rip. _

Alice pulls out the letter from the hatter mansion and read it.

_Dear Alice_

_I hope you have not forgotten are talk of this afternoon. You shall remember that I will be escorting you to the ball at the castle of heart. If my memories is right you have just return to the country of heart so therefore you must not have a dress for the ball or the shoes for that matter so I shall be providing you with them. I will send one of my workers to send them to you my lady. They would be arriving to you in the next time change. Oh yes I shall come to pick you up at seven clock not later. Please do not keep me waiting my lady. Sweet dreams my lady._

_From _

_Blood Dupre the mad hatter _

Alice reread and reread the letter four times to see if she had read it correctly and she had. A small part of her was happy that he was go to take here the ball and other was scared out of her mind that she would have to dance a whole night with Blood and be by his side the whole ball.

He is really going to take me thought Alice. Oh Blood what are you planning. Alice thought to her self.

"Alice there is a package for you here." Julius said

"Coming Julius." Alice said. She quickly folded the letter back into the envelope and put it under her pillow so no one would find it. Then Alice went down stair where Julius was holding three gift boxes. With a frown.

"Oh Alice these just came. It from the hatter mansion." Julius said with a scowl look to the boxes. Then he look back at Alice and asked "Alice is their anything you wish to tell me?" with a questionable look. Oh god do I tell him.

"Oh yes Julius I'm so dumb. I forgot to tell you that I ask Blood to send me some book from his library, so I would not have to go their ever time I finish a book. But I never thought he would send so much." Alice said walk to Julius to take to boxes from him.

"Well he must of have send you a lot of book's to have to full three boxes full of book." Julius said.

"Here Julius give them to me so I can take them to my room and start writing a thank you letter to Blood." Alice said reaching for the boxes.

"Very while." Said Julius with questionable look and handing her the boxes.

"Ok then. I bid you goodnight Julius." Alice said with a smile

"Good night Alice." said Julius while looking at her while she took her leave to go to sleep.

When Alice got to her room she carefully but the boxes on her bed and just stared at in shock. He really is serious about taking me to the ball. Alice thought.

Slowly Alice took the largest box from the bed and untied the ribbons that tied the box shut and open it. Inside the box was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The dress was light blue color almost like the color of ice. It was and ice blue. The upper part of the dress had a sweet heart cut and was fitted. I the skirt was full length and had diamonds all around. The diamond gave the impression that the dress was cover in snowflakes. Oh my what a lovely dress Alice thought. She care full hanged her dress in her closet then went back to open the other two boxes. The second one she open were a pair of clear high heels. They were so clear that they seem that they were made out of glass. In addition, the third box Alice open had a pair of sliver blue earrings with a sliver pocket watch necklace with a note.

Alice put away everything carefully in her closet. She felt very bad that Blood had wasted so much money one her. Alice never liked when people would wasted a lot of money on her. She would rather have them give it to the needy and poor. When everything was put away, she took the note that was in the smallest box and read it.

_Dear, My Lady _

_If you have received this note then that would mean that, you have gotten the dress, shoes and the jewelry. I hope they are to your liking. The ball is tomorrow so I will pick you up at seven a clock. Sweet dream Alice _

_From _

_Blood Dupre_

Oh, my tomorrow is going to be intersecting. Thought Alice while she went to sleep with a smile on her face after two year. It feels nice to smile for real again after so long was Alice last thought

**Hey, reader I am so sorry that I have not update. I know I said I would have update last, last Friday but I could not I had a look of homework these past two weeks. In addition, this week I had my first finals so I been studying like crazy almost as crazy as a mad hatter. I just wish to say thank you so much for your reviews them mean a lot for me. More then you think you guys. So please keep reviewing it would mean a lot to me.**

**Merry Christmas to all and a **

**Happy New Year**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, my tomorrow is going to be intersecting. Thought Alice while she went to sleep with a smile on her face after two year. It feels nice to smile for real again after so long was Alice last thought

Chapter 5

"_Ok. How I'm going to tell Julius that I'm going to the castle of hearts ball with no other then Blood Dupre." _thought Alice as she was finishing Julius coffee. Alice started to head to Julius study room. All the way Alice was thinking of a way to tell him the news as gently as possible so he would not find out that Blood was forcing her to go with him to ball. "_But is he really forcing you? Of course he is." _thought Alice.

_Knock. Knock_

"May I come in Julius?" ask Alice in a worry voice.

"Of course you may Alice and I might say just in time. I have something to ask you." said Julius as he put his tools down to take the coffee that Alice that made for him.

"That's funny because I have something to tell you too." Alice said while she put down the tray that held Julius coffee. "But you can go first." She said with a shaky voice.

"Very while then." said Julius with a concerned look. "There is going to be a ball at the castle of hearts just like last year and I was wondering if you would like to come with me like last year." Julius said while taking a sip of his coffee "Oh and by the way your score today is a ninety," he said with a smile

" First thank you for the score and second funny thing that you mention the ball because what I have to tell you about just happen to be about the ball too." said Alice while turn pale. _"It now or never." thought Alice. _" I would love to go to the ball with you but someone as already ask me to and I say yes already." said Alice looking down look at anything but Julius.

"Oh yes. While that ok but do tell me who it is. Please tell me that is not Peter white," ask Julius in a horrified way

"Oh god no. Heavens no. I shall be going to the ball with Blood Dupre.," said Alice but this time she was looking down in shame. All at once, Julius stood up.

"Your going with Blood Alice." said Julius while waking over to her.

"Yes." said Alice raising her head up and looked up at Julius

"Alice is he making you goes with him?" asked Julius. _Oh, gods no please do not ask me that Julius. Anything but that. Thought Alice _

"No. His not. It was just when I went to the hatter mansion to say hello to everyone I saw him and he told me about the ball and ask me if I would go with him and I said sure." said Alice

"Ok if you say so. What time will he be picking you up then?" ask Julius walk back to his desk.

"At seven a clock." answer Alice

"Then you best be getting ready for the ball. It already twelve a clock at noon. Do you have everything you need to change?" ask Julius with a smile

"Yes I do. Wait is you saying that I have the rest of the day to get ready?" ask Alice with joy in her voice

"Yes." said Julius

"Oh thank you thank you Julius." Alice said while running to hug Julius.

"Your welcome. No go on your way." said Julius. Alice stood up and started to head to the door

"Wait Alice. If you where in trouble you would tell me right?" ask Julius. With out turning in back to look at Julius Alice answer back

"Of course Julius. See you later Julius." she said as she walk out of the room.

Five hours later Alice had already bathed in a rose scented bath and her hair was done. Instead of her straight hair Alice had Elegant Romantic Curls.

Putting the dress and shoes took her a while but she got them on. The dress was so soft and comfortable. Nothing compare to her wedding dress. Her wedding dress may be the most modern and beautiful dress at the time but it was nothing compares the beauty and softness of this dress that she was wearing right now. Oh and the shoes were as soft as the dress. She felt like a princess, or better yet like Cinderella.

After an hour or so of fixing her dress and shoes. All that was left was the jewelry. Alice pick up the little box the held the pair of sliver blue earrings with a sliver pocket watch necklace. First, she put the earring then she put on the pocket watch. As she put them on, she felt like she was becoming Bloods lover _"But that impossible Alice thought to her self. Nevertheless, would I want to be? No Alice you'll only get hurt" _

Knock. Knock

"Alice may I come in" ask Julius

"Yes. Come in Julius." answer back Alice.

"Wow you look lovely Alice." said Julius

"Thank you. You look dashing to." said Alice

"Oh while thank you. I was just coming to say I about to leave and to see if you need anything?" ask Julius

"No. I don't need anything Julius but thank you for asking." said Alice

"Oh. Ok then. I shall see you at the ball then Alice good-bye.," said Julius while reaching Alice's gloved hand to kiss

"Good-bye Julius. See you at the ball." Alice said with a blush

After thirty minutes Julius had left, it was seven a clock and there was a knock at the door. Alice was already waiting at the door so when Blood knock she would not run down the stairs with her slippers and fall.

_Breathe Alice._ Alice thought as she open the door. And standing there was the mafia boss in his white tuxedo with out a hat, holding out a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"My lady." said Blood with a smirk

"Blood their beautiful. They seem unreal.," said Alice reaching for the roses

"Like you Alice. You look lovely with the dress. I hope everything is to your liking." Blood said with a sweet smile while reaching for Alice gloved had to kiss. Alice was in shocked. Blood had never called her by her name it was always My lady. She liked him calling her name just as much she like the smile he had just showed her.

_Maybe this night will not me as bad as I thought. _Alice thought

As they started to walk to the castle of heart, Alice was think about the pocket watch she was wearing. She knew that the people who lived here had clock for heart so who's heart was she wearing as jewelry. In addition, how did he get it?

"What are you think about My lady." Ask Blood after a while of silence

"I was just thinking if everyone hearts are clock here then why did you give me a pocket watch. Shouldn't it be someone's heart?" ask Alice

"A very good question My Lady but I shall answer that question later in the ball." said Blood

"But why later why not now." ask Alice while stopping

"Because it's not the right time." said Blood and stopping as while

"But you promise to answer me?" ask Alice

"Yes. Now shall we?" said Blood. Alice just looks at him for a few moments he looks like he was telling truth.

"Fine" she said and then started to walk. When they got the castle of hearts, the band was playing and couples where dancing.

"Shall we Alice." ask Blood

"Shall we what?" ask Alice

"Dance My Lady." said Blood while softly laughing

"Sure." answer Alice with a blush. Blood lead Alice to the dance floor just a new song started to play. (The piano version of the last time by Taylor swift and Gary Lightbody) Alice and Blood dance in silence.

"My Lady how do you like the ball so Far." ask Blood while moving away from a couple who was to close to them

"I like it very much." said Alice shyly

"Good so I bet that your beloved ex never treated you like this. Pray tell me do I look like him now. Did he every treated you as I am right now. Tell me how is he. My lady." Blood said with anger behind every word he said. Alice had stop dancing so had Blood they were just look at each other.

"What?" Alice said has she felt her heart break in to millions of pieces.

"You heard me My Lady or do you wish me to repeat the question." answer Blood looking down to Alice with angry eyes.

"No." was all that she could say before she started to run to the castle of hearts garden while crying. Before she could get to it, someone grabbed her wrist. It was Boris.

"Hold on Alice what's wrong. Why are you crying? What happen?" ask Boris

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!" said Alice while struggling to get free "Please Boris. Let me go."

"But" he said

"Please." said Alice. Looking at her Blue watery eyes Boris felt it was the right thing to do was to let her go.

Once free Alice ran as fast as she could until she goes to the fountain that was in the garden. When she got their Alice broke down completely. She fell to the ground and start to cry all that she had felt the past two her.

"Why" was that she could say. "Why me." Alice was so busy Crying that she had not heard footstep coming to her direction. She did not know that Blood was behind her until he put a hand softly on her shoulder. Slowly Alice lifted her head up. When she saw who it was she quickly tried to run away but Blood was to fast, he quickly spin her around and wrap his arm around Alice so that she was facing his chest. With out wasting a second Alice start to punch and hit Blood chest while saying

"You bastard. I hate you. I hake him to but I hate you more because you got me to fall in love with you."

"What did you say?" ask Blood looking down to Alice with hope

"I say that I hated Alec my ex but I hate you more now because you got me to fall in love with you" Alice said while just crying. The only thing that was holding her up was Blood's arms.

"Hush Love. Come down." Blood said while but their forehead together.

"Love?" ask Alice while looking up

"Yes Love." said Blood with a loving smile

"Stop Please Just Stop. Don't hurt me anymore." said Alice while sobbing

"Hurt you, but how Alice. I just said I loved you and I mean it ." Blood said with a questionable look

"Because you and I can never be together." said Alice dropping her head down in shame while crying

"Why not." Ask Blood strongly

"Because…. Because … I'm engaged to him." said Alice falling to ground again

"You're what. You are engaged with your ex. Why? Tell me now Alice." said Blood pick her up by the arm rough fully and shaking her. Alice screamed from the pain and shock that she felt

"I didn't want to but I was forced to." said Alice crying

"Who forced you and why." Blood yelled.

"My parent forced me because my step mother wanted to get rid of me and since my father loves her very much he agreed. But I do not love him he hit's me and yell at me. I'm scared of him." Alice said while shaking her head

"He hit's you Alice. Then why would you ever want to go back and marry him. Stay here. Stay with me." said Blood softly

"Stay here with you so you can bully me and insult me. I bit this is all just a cruel joke from you saying that you love me. Let go of me now!" said Alice while struggling again to get way from him

"No I'm not joking and I can prove it but you have to stop struggle." Said Blood calmly.

_I cannot fight him anymore. Please Blood prove it. Prove it to me. Please do not be lying to me. _Thought Alice while she stops struggling and look up at him with hope.

"you ask me when we coming to the ball why had I given you a pocket watch when every ones hearts were clock here in the country of heart." said Blood while lowering his head so that his lip where right next to her ear and said "Alice your wearing my heart." the Blood stood up start and just look at Alice with a smile not a smirk

"What. Then? But how?" Ask Alice confuse

" Here in the country of hearts when some one love someone with their whole being soul and body the way we ask if that person will share their lives with us for the just are life is by giving them our heart literary. We still live if you are worried about that. It is just that are heart work as one. In other words." Blood said while bending one knee "Alice will you make me the happiest man in the world and take my heart and look after it and care for it as my wife forever until the need of time." said Blood


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice just looks down at Blood. Not believing what she had just heard. Blood Dupre the Mafia Boss, the mad hatter, the one many feared was asking her to marry him. Alice was in shock she didn't know what say or how react to what he had just said.

"Please. Alice." said Blood looking up at Alice with only love and hope. What do I do go back to my world and please my father and keep his honor but living a life of pain and hell for the rest of my life until the day I die or leave my world and dishonor my father but be with the man that I love and live happily ever after. The man I love. Thought Alice. Yes I do love him with all my heart. In that, second Alice knew right way what was her answer.

Alice then put her forehead next to Blood's and said with no hesitation " Then please take care of my heart as well." while looking straight at Blood's eyes with full of love and a smile on her face that you haven't seen for two years.

Blood then quickly pick up Alice in bridle form and spinned her around while yelling with joy "I love you. I love Alice Liddell!" in the mean time, Alice was giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Stop Blood someone might see you." Alice said stealing giggling in Bloods arms.

"Let them hear." blood said when he had stop spinning Alice and put her down.

"Let the whole country of heart, No let world hear that you Alice Liddell have made me the happiest men in the world."

"Who would have thought Blood Dupre would be a romantic." Alice said while laughing. Blood only look down and said

"Only with you my love." Alice look up to Blood to his sexy half smile that made her melt. Alice looks down quickly from embracement.

"Blood where shall I live now." Alice asked with a worry look on her face.

"Well at the Hatter Mansion, with me of course. It's only natural to live with your lover my love." Blood said while his hand caress Alice cheek in a loving way. _But what about Julius. Thought Alice._

"But what about Julius. I can't just leave him with out telling him anything and please I'd hate to leave him all alone at the clock tower when his been so nice me. Blood." Alice said a little sad.

"Alice you can't live in other men house while your marry with another. Your place is with me love." Blood said little upset

"True but, do let me be the one who tells him. It's the least I can do for all he has done for me." Alice said looking down.

"He'll understand Alice. You'll see. But it will have to be today because I wish to have you already move and unpacked by the next time change." Blood say

"But the ball is not over until for another three time changes. How about I move in to the hatter mansion after the castle of hearts ball. It will be less trouble some." Alice ask Blood with puppy eyes

"Very while then but not later then Alice. Your place is with me." Blood said while leaning down to softly kiss Alice forehead. Alice just smile. For once in the two year, that she had been way from the country of hearts Alice felt unbelievably happy.

"So Alice should we head back to the ball?" Blood ask

"Yes. I do not wish to make you sister anger with me." Alice answer.

Back in the Liddell house

Where could she be? When I get my hand on her there be hell to pay. Thought a young man with black short hair and green eyes. Who was sitting in front of the fireplace watching the fire while drink glasses of whiskey with a cross look on his face.

"Don't worry Alec. We will find Alice. She couldn't have gone far she must be around the house grounds some where." said Alice step mother

"Mrs. Liddell how can I not get worried when my lovely bride to be is no where to be find. She could be lost or hurt, just waiting for me come and find her." said Alec. "It's been two days we know nothing of her where abort's." Oh Alice when I find you, you will wish that you were not been born. Thought Alec

"Oh Alec, see that why I want you to marry Alice, you are so caring. You are always looking out for her." said Alice stepmother

"Will Mrs. Liddell she is the love of my life. That why I'm marring her in six day's." said Alec

"Oh may the wedding is in six days. How time flies" said Alice stepmother. Alec got up, put he glass on the table, and started to head for the door.

"While I think that's believable Elena. Right." said Alec with a smug smile looking back at Elena.

"Oh yes Alec. My beloved husband will believe you if you act like that tomorrow morning." said Elena

"Good. Our plan is going just like we want to but now we have to find that stupid girl." said Alec opening the door

"Alec you will marry Alice but you will not fall in love with her. I want you to make her life a living hell." said Elena

"Don't worry sister dear I'll make sure of that. Now if you don't mind I will be go out side for some air." said Alec while leave the living.

As Alec was walking in the gardens, he came across a hole. What is this doing here he thought. Then he remember what Alice told him a long time ago, about she had gone to by falling down a hole and their were lot of strange people who would kill anyone and not mind at all. Could it have been possible that she was telling the truth, thought Alec?

"Will I guess I found your hiding place. Oh my sweet sweet little doll." said Alec with a sick smile on his face before jumping into the hole.

Hey, Readers sorry I have not updated in a long time. You guys wouldn't believe what has happen to me these months. I had my sweet 15. I know what you are thinking. You guy must think I mean sweet 16 but no I mean sweet 15. After my party my brother go really sick so we had to take him to the hospital but now he back home and everything it back to normal so I hope I can update more this following week. Thank you all and I'm really am so sorry!


End file.
